


Гроза

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parents, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mystic, No age difference, Out of Character, alternate universe - mental home, medical ethics violations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: По заявке Wyvern: АУ, Современность, маленький Ричард слышит камни, но не может ими повелевать до совершеннолетия и...с 10-11 лет сидит по психушкам. В его роду стихию не слышат уже давно.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 17





	Гроза

**Author's Note:**

> Не разбираюсь в медицинской матчасти, поэтому могут быть ошибки) На врачебную этику совершенно сознательно положен болт - Штанцлер отрицательный герой, ему можно.   
> Возрастное AU, Рокэ с Диком почти ровесники, OOC всех.

Доктор Штанцлер выровнял папки с историями болезни, полюбовался идеально отполированной столешницей. С неряшливости на рабочем месте начинается неряшливость в мыслях, а подобное для ведущего психиатра клиники «Белый лебедь» было недопустимо. 

Небо хмурилось, в кабинет проник ветер — раздул парусом тюль, разметал аккуратно разложенные бумаги, один лист даже смел на пол. Доктор Штанцлер водворил порядок, встал и захлопнул окно. Садиться обратно он не спешил: за кустами жасмина в конце аллеи мелькнул русый затылок, и интуиция забила в набат, — похоже, пациент, причинявший ему больше всего хлопот, опять что-то затевал. 

Он помнил свою первую встречу с Ричардом Окделлом. Десятилетнего мальчика привели родители — владелец надорских шахт и его тощая супруга, то ли дочь, то ли племянница промышленника из Карлиона. «Никакой огласки», — потребовала она с порога, и доктор Штанцлер оскорбленно вскинул брови: как можно, разве его репутация не говорит сама за себя?.. 

Его репутация оставалась безупречной, уж за это доктор Штанцлер мог поручиться. Годы практики без скандалов, приватные консультации для шишек из Высокого Совета, их неудовлетворенных жен и детей, куривших морисскую травку; тайные визиты на виллы к аристократам, которые платили здравым рассудком за то, что кузина вышла замуж за кузена... Вот и Окделлы, помнится, тоже приходились друг другу дальней родней. Стоит ли удивляться, что у мальчика проблемы с головой? 

Ричард упал в кресло перед столом и сразу же стащил кроссовки, наступив мыском одной ноги на задник другой. Избавился от носков, собрал складками ковер и прижался босыми стопами к мраморному полу. На лице его отразилось блаженство. 

У госпожи Окделл порозовели скулы. Доктор Штанцлер знал дамочек ее сорта — вечно они страдали неврозами из-за того, что соседи подумают не то и не так. 

«Обуйся, Ричард!»

«Ничего-ничего, может, ребенку жарко, — успокаивающе улыбнулся доктор Штанцлер, в его профессии без целого арсенала улыбок было не обойтись. — Давайте пока побеседуем». 

Владелец надорских шахт покосился на часы, намекая, что время делового человека стоит дорого, и доктор Штанцлер закивал. Он готов был во всем идти навстречу обеспеченным посетителям. 

«Нам порекомендовала вас Катарина Оллар», — робко начала госпожа Окделл. 

«Да-да, я лечил ее отца, а она сама обратилась ко мне, когда потеряла мать», — подтвердил доктор Штанцлер. 

Каролина Ариго полгода хладнокровно подсыпала мужу яд в утренний шадди. Дочь недалеко от нее ушла — по старой дружбе доктор Штанцлер порекомендовал Катарине нейролептик, чтобы у Фердинанда Оллара надолго пропал интерес к прибылям семейных предприятий. И она отблагодарила его по-королевски. 

Госпожа Окделл приободрилась. 

«Мы думаем, что наш Ричард... слишком дает волю воображению. Конечно, детские фантазии — это естественно, но он не отличает их от реальности. И говорит при посторонних немыслимые вещи. Например, на последнем званом ужине моя приятельница Дженнифер Рокслей вышла подышать воздухом в сад, а когда вернулась, Ричард при полной зале гостей объявил, что она уединилась с любовником в беседке. Нам пришлось долго извиняться и перед Дженнифер, и перед Генри. Откуда у мальчика его лет подобные фантазии? Мы тревожимся». 

«Не нужно тревожиться, сейчас мы поговорим и все выясним». 

«Я не буду с вами разговаривать, — голос Ричарда был холоден, а взгляд пробуравливал до костей. — Вы под гипнозом выпытываете у Ги Ариго военные тайны, чтобы продавать их Дриксен. А в прошлом году довели до самоубийства Джастина Придда». 

«Вот, слышите! — всплеснула руками госпожа Окделл. — Ричард, как тебе не стыдно. Доктор хочет тебе помочь». 

От откровений мальчишки доктор Штанцлер не изменился в лице — в конце концов, ему в этом кабинете приходилось выслушивать еще и не такое. Чего стоили одни теории кардинала Дорака, уверенного, что за ним следят и мечтают убить. Но обличения Ричарда Окделла попадали в цель, и от этого по спине бежали мурашки. 

Разумеется, доктор Штанцлер уверил родителей своего нового пациента, что он уже сталкивался с подобными случаями, вот хотя бы пусть посмотрят на младшего сына маршала Алвы — та же неуемная фантазия и бесцеремонность, а сам утверждает, что слышит ветер, надо же... 

«А я слышу камни! — выкрикнул Ричард. — Они рассказали мне о вас правду! И о других! Обманщиках! Все взрослые врут! Вы тоже врете! Мерзкий старик!»

«Начитаются своих сказок про стражей Заката, а потом витают в облаках», — проворчал владелец надорских шахт, снова покосившись на часы. 

Они вежливо распрощались. Доктор Штанцлер пообещал помочь мальчику, ведь терапия творит чудеса, а госпожа Окделл и владелец надорских шахт внимали, искренне желая верить каждому его слову. 

Ричард остался в клинике «Белый лебедь», куда вечером привезли его одежду, альбомы и мелки для рисования. Пятый год доктор Штанцлер его лечил. 

В кабинете с мраморным полом они больше не встречались. 

...Сверкнуло. И сразу же грохнуло, будто небо раскололось прямо у него над головой. Пол загудел. Доктор Штанцлер вздрогнул — он и не заметил, как тучи сгустились, почернели, а ветер зашумел в деревьях. Внизу, на асфальтовой дорожке, маленькие смерчи закручивали сухие листья, пыль, жасминовый цвет. Хорошо, что он закрыл окно, за четверть часа разыгралась настоящая буря. Как теперь добираться домой? Или переночевать здесь? 

Плечистые санитары засновали по аллеям и тропинкам, сгоняя пациентов ко входу, как пастушьи собаки — овец. С минуты на минуту хлынет ливень, к тому времени все «эксцентричные» родственники (как их язвительно называли в прессе) талигойской верхушки должны пребывать в тепле и безопасности. Еще не хватало лечить у кого-то пневмонию или бронхит. 

Доктор Штанцлер посмотрел на жасминовые заросли. Русый затылок по-прежнему виднелся в просвете ветвей. В суматохе Окделла, пожалуй, и не заметят! 

Он мог бы открыть окно и позвать кого-то из персонала, но тогда проклятый ветер точно ворвется в кабинет и учинит в его записях разгром. Нет, лучше прогуляться до крыльца. Заодно и проконтролирует, не замыслил ли упрямый мальчишка очередной побег. Доктор Штанцлер представил, что на сей раз из клиники удерут двое, и его передернуло. Что за наказание на старости лет... 

Ричард Окделл давно сдружился с молчуном Алвой, насколько с тем вообще было возможно дружить. Вот уж кто вел себя головорез головорезом, спаси Создатель! Алва с раннего утра и до ночи сидел в саду: жмурился и, жутковато улыбаясь, без устали перебирал пальцами в воздухе, словно играл на невидимой арфе. Ветер вздымал черные волосы, и издали Алва казался утопленником, который погружается на морское дно. 

Лишь издали на него и было безопасно смотреть. 

Алву привезли в «Белый лебедь» в двенадцать. Паренек не реагировал на человеческий голос, синие глаза смотрели внутрь себя, а сам он, отстраненный, замкнутый, будто бы непрестанно прислушивался к небесной музыке. Доктор Штанцлер отмахнулся — этот точно не доставит проблем — и поручил его санитару Морену. Никогда он не ошибался сильнее. На первом же общем обеде Алва выбил из рук Морена поднос, повалил на пол и вогнал карандаш в плечо до половины, крича что-то о соленой воде, кандалах и душном карцере. Карваль с Уиллером едва оттащили его от жертвы. Алва пообещал: если Морен еще раз ему попадется, он будет метить в глаз или в глотку. Так доктор Штанцлер потерял ценнейшего сотрудника, заставшего еще времена, когда психов лечили электрошоком и ледяными ваннами. На его место из дома маршала прислали угрюмого кэналлийца, который и взялся обслуживать буйного сынка своего господина. 

Алву поселили в отдельном коттедже, и он не искал ничьего общества, но однажды заметили, что в саду рядом с ним сидит Ричард Окделл. Такой же отрешенный, с сомкнутыми веками, он зарывался в рыхлую почву пальцами рук и ног. Привычка разуваться и перемазываться землей в нем была неискоренима. Доктору Штанцлеру казалось, дай Окделлу волю, он бы принялся голышом кататься в грязи. Но в сравнении с причудами прочих пациентов эта была безобидна, и Ричарду позволяли возиться с землей, сколько душа пожелает. 

Головорез Алва, который набрасывался почти на каждого, кто рискнет приблизиться, Окделла не тронул. Иногда видели, как они разговаривают. Доктор Штанцлер понадеялся, что друг, пусть и полоумный, отвлечет Окделла от мыслей бежать, но снова просчитался. Повезло, что Алва хотя бы не увязался следом. Впрочем, худшие опасения доктора Штанцлера еще могли оправдаться. 

В фойе он натолкнулся на санитара Дювье, который вел под руку Альдо Ракана — парень воображал, что он законный король Талигойи и готов был часами обосновывать свои права на престол любому, кто имел уши. Если ему отвечали, что в Талиге правит канцлер и Высокий Совет, оптимист Альдо обещал, что это ненадолго. 

— Колен, передайте господина Ракана Мэлании Вейзель и следуйте за мной, — распорядился доктор Штанцлер. — Нужно проводить в палату господина Окделла. 

Дювье помрачнел. Однажды Окделл рассказал, что тот в горном походе столкнул в пропасть попутчика, и с тех пор Дювье проникся к нему глухой неприязнью. Окделл и о Мэлании Вейзель много чего сообщил, и о хорошенькой Селине Арамона. Доктор Штанцлер хоть на людях и утверждал, что у мальчика бред, но запоминал все, что слетало с его языка, — заранее никогда не знаешь, на кого из ближних тебе понадобится компромат. 

— Доктор Штанцлер, при всем уважении к вам, я не могу оставить господина Ракана на хрупкую девушку. Вдруг раскат грома его побеспокоит? 

— Баронессе Вейзель нечего бояться рядом с истинным королем! — провозгласил Ракан, сам высвободился из хватки Дювье и направился к Мэлании. 

Дювье проводил его раздраженным взглядом. Доктор Штанцлер поманил подчиненного за собой и толкнул стеклянную дверь. 

Во дворе бушевала стихия. Ветер гнул ольховые ветви, хлестал листву, в воздухе пахло грозой, горькими травами и жасмином. На третьем этаже стукнуло незакрытое окно. Забытая на лавке газета взмыла в небеса и затрепыхалась, как раненная птица. Доктор Штанцлер втянул голову в плечи, пригнулся и поспешил по аллее к злополучным зарослям, сзади топал Дювье. 

Окделл прятался в них не один. На плетеном коврике, скрестив лодыжки и зажмурившись, сидел Алва. Его улыбка сегодня выглядела даже страшнее обычного, а волосы над головой закручивались маленьким смерчем. Пальцы быстро-быстро перебирали струны невидимого инструмента, а Ричард Окделл наблюдал за ним с восхищением и чувством, которое, определенно, не понравилось бы маршалу, человеку старой закалки. 

Доктор Штанцлер вздохнул. Ничего, и от извращенных склонностей он лечил на своем веку. 

Алва распахнул глаза и увидел их с Дювье. Поджал губы, что-то коротко сказал, поднял руку, словно хотел оттолкнуть, но Ричард Окделл поймал его кисти, придвинулся и затараторил. Слов было не разобрать из-за воя ветра, доктор Штанцлер видел, лишь как движутся его губы, и как Алва в ответ светлеет лицом. Наконец он кивнул. Одной рукой прижал Окделла к себе, а другую вытянул в сторону, подзывая кого-то. 

Доктор Штанцлер решительно двинулся к парочке, намереваясь их разнять. Правда, сил одного Дювье может и не хватить, если Алва впадет в буйство, хорошо, хотя бы Окделл смирный... Но на втором шаге доктора Штанцлера в спину толкнул ветер, и он рухнул на колени. От удара слетели очки и заныли кости — все-таки он был не молод. А проклятый ветер продолжал неистовствовать: дернул за край плетеного коврика, где сидели Алва с Окделлом, раздул их рубашки, перемешал волосы. Алва рассмеялся, как воистину смеются только безумцы, и — доктор Штанцлер не поверил своим глазам — ветер поднял коврик вместе с обоими юнцами над землей, покачал и понес куда глаза глядят. 

Дювье громко выругался, и доктору Штанцлеру даже не захотелось сделать ему замечание. Алва с Окделлом улетали, а над ними в маленьком смерче кружились сорванные листья и жасминовый цвет.


End file.
